Someone Like You
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Kadota's in love with his best friend. But so is the asshole she hates. But what if Kadota and Izaya aren't what she thought they were? Fem!Shizuo.Raira AU.One-sided Kadota/Shizuka.Mainly Izaya/Shizuka. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Kadota**

This was supposed to be a normal day...

Why the hell is it not a normal day? Just, why?

Oh right... Today's the day I realize my feelings for Shizuka.

I've liked her for a long time. Hell, at this point, I want to say love, but that's pushing it, isn't it?

I guess its her spunk? Maybe her rare smile that she only shows to me? Is it the way she trusts me and confides in me when she needs to blow off some steam and she looks so damn cute doing so?

Not sure. All I know is, I've fallen for my best friend. And hard too.

"Dotachin~!" Shizuka whines. I feel my face flush at that nickname. Is this really Shizuka calling me that?

Then I feel a skull-breaking smack on my head. Yep... That's Shizuka alright.

"Dammit, idiot! Shinra and I have been trying to get you outta your stupid daydream for the past 4 blocks! Damn, is this chick you like that amazing?" She teases, oblivious to the fact that, yes, Shizuka is that amazing. I feel my face flush a deeper red at the thought of Shizuka holding my hand as we're walking together to school.

Shinra whistles. "Ahh, Shizu-chan hit it dead-on! So you **are** thinking about a girl! Well, spill. Who is she and why have you never told us this before?" Maybe because she's right next to us? Dammit Shinra, shut the hell up! Shizuka just looks at me with a concerned look for a half-minute and looks forward again

I grunt and will my face to go back to its normal shade. Why is she so damn cute?

The rest of the walk to school is mainly overrun by Shinra's constant one-sided conversation and Shizuka's occasional grunts in response. I was never a man of words anyways so it didn't matter whether I talked or not. In all honestly, I was observing Shizuka. The way she unknowingly sways her hips as she walks, how her slightly parted lips complimented her deep, brown eyes, her beautiful skin practically glowing in the bright morning light, and her chest...

Needless to say, when we arrived to school on our first day, I had a bruise on my cheek for the rest of the day. Shinra constantly asking if I was sick because me staring at someone's chest is uncharacteristic for someone like me. Hello? I'm a growing boy here!

We looked up at the class arrangements and thankfully, Shizuka and I are in the same class. Shinra got separated and he's doing nothing but whining about how our "wonderful trio" will no longer be a trio. Shizuka's still mad at me so she just walks to class without me and, being the hopeless idiot I am, I follow her.

Luckily for me, she's seated right in front of me. To say I'm mentally ecstatic would be an understatement.

Class went by like a blur. It was the typical introductions, basic lessons, etc. I'm not gonna be a cliché and say my mind was overrun by Shizuka and blah blah blah, but I am going to say that every little moves she made caught my attention almost immediately. Like how she tucked a hair behind her ear. That made my eyes snap up towards her and watch for anymore sudden movements. Hey, can you blame me?

Lunch break came and Shizuka and I waited on the rooftop for Shinra, like we agreed before the first day of school. She's forgiven me, thankfully, and we've managed small conversations here and there while waiting.

Finally, Shinra arrives, but with a guest. Ruby eyes glance at me and straight towards Shizuka. I hear a low, almost animalistic growl from her and I feel as if this guy was trouble already. His eyes linger on her longer and his smile breaks out into a grin. Okay, now I **really** do not like this guy.

"Good day, my dear friends! I hope you don't mind that I brought a new friend of mine! Shinra chirps happily, obviously not sensing the tension. "This is Izaya-san!" So that's red eye's name... "That's Kyohei Kadota." Shinra points to me, not noticing the scowl I'm wearing. He then points to Heiwajima Shizuka and I feel my heart drop as I see Izaya's grin widen, even if only a nanometer. "And that lovely miss right there is Shizuka! We usually call her Shizu-chan!"

"I hate your gut, already." She says flatly. Ouch.

Izaya walks up to Shizuka and I can already see her fists ball up and a vein popping. _Shit... This isn't going to be good..._ Izaya's eyes dance with amusement as he notices her anger rising. Shinra, still as oblivious as ever, sits by me and take out his bentou.

"My, my! Aren't you a beautiful one. Would you mind if I call you 'Shizu-chan' as well? It has a nice ring to it." He leans downward and picks up a bit of her hair and _kisses it_!

Shizuka snaps and launch forward to snap his neck off his body, but he somehow dodges it!

"You damn flea! Don't touch me!" She yells. She grabs a piece of railing from the roof and crumples it under her grip. She rips it off its supports as if they were mere staples instead of heavy bolts and welding.

"Shizu-chan! Calm down! Izaya's only here to eat lunch with us!" Shinra calls out. She's obviously unphased by this and makes her way to attack Izaya again. He merely laughs it off and avoids her attacks. Hell, he even makes some jokes! Crazy idiot! He's out to get killed if he keeps pissing her off!

Shizuka jumps at him again, but only ends up stumbling. Her eyelids drop and she just falls!

"Sh-Shizuka?" I sputter. I run up to her to check her pulse only to find Shinra already next to her with a half empty needle. I stare incredulously. The hell, Shinra?

Izaya is already by her side and he's smirking down at her. I'm in shock, are these two working together?

"Aye... Don't worry, Kadota. I'm only sedating her before she goes out of control and destroy the whole school." Shinra looks up at me, smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

…Okay, this stuff does happen pretty oft- What the hell is he doing?

Izaya lifts Shizuka up bridal style, and for a minute, I saw a genuine smile.

"She looks so calm...its almost endearing." Izaya mutters softly. Maybe he's not as much of an asshole as I thought... "Oh how nice it would be to take advantage of the situation and throw her off the roof!" I take it back... he's a dick.

My eye twitches violently and I want to save Shizuka from the hands of that fucking psycho! Shinra only pats Izaya on the shoulder and continues to wear that stupid smile on his face.

"Take her to the nurse and tell her she passed out for us, will ya?" What the hell, Shinra! You're trusting Shizuka with this freak? You've been taking too many of your own pills, haven't you!

"Will do!" And with that, he walks off, carrying her away from me...

"Ne, ne, Dotachin?" Shinra asks, trying to sound cute. Really, I don't believe that bullshit. I tear my eyes off of Izaya once he's out of view with Shizuka and look at Shinra. He's wearing a serious expression.

"Do you like our little Shizu-chan?"

**Izaya **

She's beautiful. That's all I can really think about as I first saw her on the rooftop, eating from her cute baby blue bentou. The way her eyes narrowed at the sight of me and how that beautifully content face contorted to a more hostile expression. Am I really that revolting?

Of course not.

Not only beautiful, but she was a fiesty one too. She was very fierce and violent after I merely displayed my infatuation. What girl gets mad at a guy like me kissing their hair? Shizu-chan apparently. Call me a masochist, but that only made me more intrigued with this fine specimen.

I'm one of those rare people who realizes their feelings almost right away. That feeling is far more than simple infatuation. I'm in love. Call me a hopeless romantic, but this is probably what they call 'love at first sight' ?

_My, this is a problem. I'm going to have to break off of this feeling if I want to continue my usual life. _I think to myself as I slowly carried an unconscious Shizuka to the nurse. Her lips were parted and her face was so calm... I had the urge to just press my lips onto her own but... I knew better. In addition to denying myself attachment to her, I do not want to be on bad terms with Kyohei-kun … _yet_.

Yes, I noticed it. Kyohei's crush on Shizuka.

Really, it was irritating, knowing that I have competition and that someone else will steal her attention. What a nuisance.

But I have absolutely no right to speak. She seemed fond of Kyohei-kun. She had a civil lunch with him. For me, however, she just flat out said those three words, _I hate you_, that took a blow at my heart. No kidding, my chest hurt after she said that and I felt my heart skip a beat or two.

Well I guess that's the most I'll get out of Shizu-chan for now. Maybe I can change that strong hatred to love? Who knows. All I know is that teasing her is fun. Might as well keep it up.

"Oh my! Is she okay?" The school nurse asks worriedly. She rushed over to us and leads me to the bed. I gently place Shizuka down and tell a little white lie to the nurse, who, by the way, believed it. I stayed by her side. Even after the bell rung, I stayed by Shizuka. The nurse insisted that I leave for class, but I assure her that I'll be fine.

Really, all I want to do is just watch her. She's so beautiful and calm. It feels as if this will be one of the only times I'll ever see her in this state and I want to ravish in it before we continue our little fight again.

The nurse leaves for a meeting and leaves me in charge of watching over her. I'm alone with her. She's unconscious and vulnerable. A part of me tells me to seize the moment and steal a kiss, another part tells me to antagonize her and make her welcoming party from dreamland _very pleasant_, and another part of me, the deranged teenage, male hormone, tells me to take advantage of her.

I listen to neither of them and just sit there and watch her sleep.

Its endearing and I don't think I'll get tired of it …


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Late update, I apologize ( );; ! _

_But I assure you, this will be updated at every chance I get! Exams are half finished and its Spring Break. Which means I'm probably gonna be spending it writing Fanfiction xD ! _

_Glad to see this story is liked (^ ^ ) I wanted to do a Fem!Shizuo story because... well... Shizuo would make an amazing woman. Handsome as a man, beautiful as a woman x)) ! _

_I'm writing with a headache right now so bear with me! _

_I plan on writing this from the two opponents perspectives. Maybe Shinra will pop in if I feel like doing something absurd x)) _

_Drrr! belongs to its rightful owner._

–

**Kadota**

_Do you like our little Shizu-chan?_

Shinra is smarter than he gives off. You'd think he was a ditzy school nerd idiot... Okay he is. But he's smarter than expected. Sharper too...

Those words echo in my mind and Shinra's still expecting an answer. I can feel the blush return as I try to control my facial colour.

"S-Shinra. This is Shizuka we're t-ta-talking about!" Damn my stuttering. It just makes me seem weaker and more obvious. Shinra raises an eyebrow and his from deepens. Frowns do _not _suit his normally-oblivious happy face. In fact, it's kinda scary.

"What does that have to do with anything? Answer the question." He deadpans. Really, this is scary. Especially because it's Shinra.

How the hell do I tell this guy that I'm hopelessly in love with our best friend?

...Ah to hell with it.

My eyes lower the the ground and I mutter a silent "yes".

I can't face him. Who knows how is face is now... I wait for the worst to happen.

"How long?"

"I only realized it today, but I felt it for so long..."

"I see..."

Shinra turns in his heels towards the door and leave me in all my thoughts. I know he won't tell her. We made a silent agreement that in exchange for my confession, he won't tell her. In fact, knowing that cheeky bastard, he'd want me to tell her myself.

The matter at hand now is that Izaya character. Those hungry eyes. The way he looked at her. He looked as if he found the greatest gem to mankind (actually, Shizuka's worth far more than that). I know he does** not **like me. I can already tell he's a manipulating bastard. He'd only hurt her. He wants Shizuka, I know that. What I fear most is that he'd get what he wants. Shizuka's one to act on emotion. When she's pissed, she will attack. When she's sad, she will cry and isolate herself. When she's infatuated, she will be a tad bit out of character. I'm worried that Izaya will get what he wants because he's her type.

How do I know this?

Shizuka had a childhood crush. He looked almost exactly like Izaya but with chubbier cheeks and more amber eyes. He teased Shizuka as a child and constantly irritated her. The day she went to me to confess her puppy-love crush on him put me to shock. She constantly threw large objects at him and he dodged them, no less. He disappeared weeks before Shizuka planned on telling him her feelings and she was devastated. I was there to pick up the pieces and help her as a friend. Nothing more than that at the time.

Now, I wish I could have realized my feelings sooner and make it into some cheesy shojou manga scene where the guy confesses when the girl is at her weakest to make her all better and the end. Aw.

The bell breaks me from my thoughts and I head off to class. Hopefully Izaya didn't do anything to Shizuka and she's okay and in class.

I enter the class, take my seat, and wait for the next bell to signal the start of class.

My heart drops as she never entered through that door...

**Izaya **

Her face twists to something less than peaceful and her eyes slowly open. Her body didn't stir so I assume Kishitani-kun made sure she's paralyzed for a while.

And I was right. She looks over towards me and she frowns. Apparently she knows that she can't move too because she curses under her breath as she tries to move an arm to no avail.

"Leave." That didn't sting at all, Shizu-chan. I hide a wince and wear my mask.

"Ah, you wound me so." I dramatically sigh and clench at my chest where my heart is. I give off that sarcastic tone as I said that, when really, it was just a slight exaggeration on how I felt. "Is this how you should thank the man who lovingly carried you to the nurse's office in your state of unconsciousness?"

She really is beautiful. Her face softens a bit, but not enough to be sweet and cute, it becomes more of a pout, and she tilts her head as much as she could. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and those coffee coloured eyes turn darker.

If she looked ravishing in a torn uniform with her hair in a mess, imagine if she dressed up. I felt hot just from the mere idea of it...

_No, Izaya. Calm down. You can't make your infatuation for her be seen. _At that, I stand from his seat, earning a look of curiosity from Shizuka.

"I'll fulfill your wish, princess." I accidentally say with a sad tone. _Fuck..._ I wear that arrogant smirk again, in hopes that I can play it off. As I make my way towards the door, sudden revelation strikes me. I turn back around and lean down so that I'm looming over her figure. I cup her chin and lean closer to her face, making my way to kiss her. _This is priceless._

But when I look down, the look in her eyes were panicked and she was frozen. The pink tint in her cheeks turn pale and I could see her just barely tearing up. Her body is frozen from the neck down and I've held her head in place.

She's scared.

Is this her first kiss? Does she truly hate me as she says? Is she nervous?

Whatever the reason, she's scared and seeing the girl that nearly ripped my head apart in a vulnerable position made me feel like an ass. And that's one hell of an accomplishment since I've never really cared before.

_Until now... _I sadly think to myself. This girl... I've fallen hard for her. How does this one human affect me this much when I've only just met her? _I can't escape... _

I lower my head to kiss her, but not on the mouth like I intended to. I hold no malice. I do not wish to tease her or manipulate her out of my own entertainment (okay, just a bit, maybe), I don't want to take advantage of her. All in spite. Now, I want to kiss her so that she knows how I felt. I want to kiss her so she knows that I'm in love with her. I want to kiss her out of the affection I'd never show for anyone else but her. But I know she's not ready.

I tilt her head at the last minute and kiss her cheek softly. Its smooth and very delicate, but who knows. Her essence invades my nostrils and I take in every bit of it. I pretty much take a quiet but giant breath and savor the scent. Theres a slight mix of cigarettes, milk, strawberries, and an unidentifiable (but not unwanted, far from it) aroma that can only be Shizuka.

I let the kiss linger. I want it to leave a message. 'I will wait for you' or 'You will be mine' or 'I love you more than you'd ever know'. Hopefully it reached her.

I part my lips from that sultry skin and walk out without taking a single glance at her. She's probably disgusted that someone like I can only think about that kiss and the progression of my day. I stop in place at one mere thought. It irritates me to know end and for once in many years, I can feel my eyes turn into a more amber colour. This has only happened twice in the past when my emotions overwhelmed me. Now, I'm pissed just thinking about it. I had my grimace with a smirk. Not my casual one though. This one has true hate and malicious intents.

One thing, no, person, has managed to spark this.

_Kyohei Kadota._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Good news, more updates v(^ ^ ) _

_Hopefully I can finish this before I leave for Hong Kong this Summer :3 _

_I think I made them a tad bit too OOC xD Maybe I should change that... _

_Drrr! belongs to its rightful owner._

–

**Kadota**

The bell rung, signaling another break. I get up from my seat and immediately walk to the nurse's office to check on Shizuka and make sure that bastard didn't do anything to her. I think I'm walking a bit too quickly because I feel some stares boring into my backside...

While I'm running, I notice Izaya in the distance and my eyes narrow right away. I can tell he spotted me too because his smirk widens and his eyes turn into slits. I know he's challenging me. That bastard.

I make my way to walk past him until I hear his faint whisper. His voice is faint, but the message is crystal clear,

"I love her."

I ran. I didn't want to hear anymore words from his mouth so I ran to the nurse's office.

It was silent.

I was in a chair by Shizuka's bed and she's just sitting up, staring at her bed sheets with her blush still in full. I entered the nurse's office and she was like that. Her face was completely red and her hair in a mess. Dammit. I want to know what happened...

I walked in and she was laying in bed, her face completely beet red. She saw me enter and asked me to help her sit up. I grabbed her arms and propped her in bed, her back resting against the railing. I took a seat in the chair next to her and asked her how she was feeling. All I got was a simple "fine" and silence took over after that.

It wasn't completely awkward. It was more tense. Its not that this is new to us. We're both silent people. Shizuka acts more on action than words and I never talked much to begin with. I'm guessing she wanted her face to cool down after being with Izaya.

Izaya.

How did he do this to her? He managed to make her all flustered. What did he do to her...

After a minute or so of silence, I spoke up. I had to know.

"What did he do to you?"

Shizuka looks up at me surprised. She turns her head away and that blush returns. Dammit! What did he do to you that made you like this?

"He just kissed me on the cheek..." Her face gets darker, but her eyebrows furrow in anger.

My mind went blank at the word 'kiss'. I was caught between rage, jealousy, and disappointment.

Shizuka could see it from my face apparently and added,

"I-Its fine, Kadota! He was just being annoying. You don't have to be a doting brother."

Everything was wrong with what she just said. Her tone, to begin with, was nervous and she didn't sound as irritated or angry as she seemed earlier. Another was that I know through her tone, that he did more than be a nuisance to her. What bothered me the most, other than the fact that he kissed her (even if it was just on the cheek) was how she called me a 'doting brother'.

Is that all she sees me as? Someone who is nothing more than just a brother figure to her? If I'm a mere 'doting brother' to her, than what is Izaya, dammit? Shizuka, I want to be more than just a brother. I want to be someone you can rely on as more than that, I want you to see me as a lover. I want you to know that I've been by your side not to chase you, but to be with you. I've been your friend for so long because I've been falling for you all this time.

I wanted to tell her everything that was going on in my inner musing. I wanted her to know. But I couldn't.

"Eh? Kadota, you okay, man?" I look up at her and she wears a look of concern mixed with a bit of irritation.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay. I just wanted to check on you." I try to hide my jealousy.

She shrugs and looks away from me and at the window by her bed. I can't see her face, unfortunately, but I know she feels indifferent about what I just said.

"Alright whatever."

"...I guess I should head off to class, now."

"Sure. See ya later, then." She said it with such indifference that it maybe kinda hurt just a little bit.

"Alright bye..." I said that, but I stayed where I was. I didn't leave like I said I would. My eyes linger from the side of her face to her hands rested on her lap. I want to hold it. Kiss her hand and make her forget Izaya's kiss. I have to tell her eventually. What if I don't though...?

My hand acts on instinct and I reached out for her hand. I gently grabbed it and held it with such care, as if it was fragile if I was even a little careless with it. She snaps her attention back to me and her face was brushed with a pastel-ish pink colour. It suited her fair skinned face and the pink colour adorned her shoulder-length blonde hair. If only she knew what kind of effect she has on me...

She doesn't take her hand away. I can only assume this is Shinra's fault or she doesn't mind me holding her hand. I hope it's the latter of the two...

"K-Kadota, man. You can let go of my hand. I'm not that unwell. Eheh..." She chuckles nervously and it only makes me tense. I rub circles on the back of her palm with my thumb and just stare intently at her hand, avoiding contact with her.

The atmosphere only gets tense and I'm assuming she's given up trying to talk me into letting go. She would've punched me out the window by now.

Izaya leaves my mind for a bit and all I can think of right now is happily being with Shizuka. I smile and tell her about how class went, sharing stories on how we could hear the teacher from the other room get frustrated at Shinra for out smarting him. She chuckles a bit and we return to silence. Only this time, its a more comforting silence

With our hands together, my eyes shut and I smile contently at her, storing away my troubles for later. For now, I just want to bask in this moment.

* * *

**Izaya**

I return to class and got a light scolding from the teacher. I tell her how I merely escorted an injured student to the nurse's office and the nurse asked me to monitor the student while she left for a meeting. It's not a complete lie, at least. I only omitted how I was the cause of said student having to go to the nurse.

Shinra got in trouble for pointing out the teacher's flawed teaching method and that was the only amusement I got from class. I stare blankly at the board and only nod once in a while. My mind is overrun by how the day went and how I am going to get rid of Kadota.

I'm sure he heard what I said perfectly well. I can tell by the way he ran from me. I inwardly smirk and look down at my booklet.

I can't get rid of him, per say. Of course I can't. He's her closest friend and getting rid of him would only result in a flaw in my plans. In fact, I'm pretty sure she'd wipe the school grounds with my blood if I so happen to eliminate Kyohei-kun.

'_Yes, he'll be out of the picture... but will she forgive me?'_

As much of an asshole I may seem, I do have a heart. At the same time, I also know that getting rid of Kyohei-san would be a fault in my plan to gain Shizuka's love.

Sighing, I look back up and chose to clear my mind for the rest of class.

–

School ended. Thank the heavens. I waited for Shinra to collect his things so that we could meet with Shizuka and walk home together. Bastard needs to hurry up.

Once he finished, we walked to the nurse's office together only to see Kyohei carrying Shizuka in a bridal style. Oh that son of a bi-.

"My, my! What have you been up to?" Shinra teases with that dopey smile. He gets closer, probably to get a better view of the happy pair. Unfortunately for him, he was a bit too close because Shizuka managed to headbutt him into submission. If we're lucky, she hopefully knocked down a few IQ points off of him.

We walk together in silence. Hell, even Shinra's silent. I don't mind though. Gives me a chance to think things through. Though, seeing Kyohei carry Shizuka like that... It puts me into a mentally blind rage. No way would I show how angry I am on the outside... well, not yet at least.

I'm pretty sure Shinra and Kyohei are in their own inner world too because Shizuka's been apparently yelling for our attention for the last few blocks.

"Hey! Assholes! Kyohei, put me the hell down! I'm going to miss my train!" She yells. Shizuka rides the train? Please let it be in the same district as me...

"Ah, right... But can you walk?" His voice sounds reluctant, as if he doesn't want to let her go. Tch... figures...

"Fuck... I'll be fine." She hops out of his grasp, much to his disappointment and limps toward the station. I wonder...

"Do you live in the ** district?" I call out, slightly embarrassed by the hopefulness in my tone. She looks back at me and nod. Perfect.

I smirk and walk over to her. I'm a five-six male. The top of her head is at about the tip of my nose, so I assume she's five-three, five-four, possibly?

I kneel over a bit and sling her over my shoulder with some effort. For someone so petite, she's pretty heavy. Probably all that muscle.

"Well, ja nee, Shinra, Dotachin." I say and wave back at them as I carry Shizuka towards the train station. I bet they're staring, along with other passerbyers, but it doesn't matter. I have her in my hands now and that's what matters to me (even if she was flailing a bit and my back is going to probably extremely sore tomorrow...).

"Fucking flea! Put me the hell down right now!" She yells. Flea?

"Is that a new endearing nickname you've come up for me, darling? I'm touched!" I can feel her fuming on my back, and quite frankly, I think the feeling in my back is gone. She's not the only one uncomfortable too because while she was flailing, her hands accidentally brush my ass and it was... well... just right. My arm is wrapped around her legs so that she doesn't kick me.

The most recent swipe on my ass was the last straw. I carry her to a nearby alley, in hopes of scaring her. She only flails more, but out of anger.

"If you don't fucking put me down right now, so help me, I swear I'm going to rip-!" I cut her off by swiftly putting her down and pinning her against the wall. I lean closer to her, close enough to hear her breath hitch. This would be gold blackmail material if I wasn't so occupied with something else.

I've pinned her hands above her head and places myself between her legs. I expect so much from her. I expected her to be scared. To be angry. To yell at me. To struggle harder out of my grasp. To shake. To cry, even.

But I never expected her eyes to soften. I never expected her to stop struggling. I never expected her to open her mouth and ask,

"What do you want from me, y'damn flea?"

in the most calmed voice I've heard from anyone.

I know she's not submitting to me. I know she's above that. My grip on her wrists loosen and her hands drop to her sides. Our eyes are locked and we're both anticipating my answer.

What am I supposed to say to this unpredictable creature?

On instinct, I speak.

"I want you... to love me like I love you."


	4. Izaya

_A/N: I'm working as quick as I can /(^A ^; ; \) _

_Short chapter because I'm on a block for this story... OTL;_

_and I'm too tired for my own good._

_Promise to make the next one longer to make up for this sad excuse of a chapter..._

* * *

**Izaya**

Her face is a light tint of red, almost pink but not quite there. She looks at the ground and for a minute, I thought she rejected me.

_Can't be... she's not hit me yet, or tried to hit me. _

Her gaze lingers at the ground a little longer and I'm only waiting on an answer to my unspoken question.

'Will you love me back?'

What a ridiculous thing to ask. Her eyes held anger and hate when she first saw me. I remember how those beautiful brown orbs narrow into chocolate slits. Hell, she even charged at me on our first meeting.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until she spoke (and when I felt a little light-headed).

"Why would you say that when we've only just met?" Her voice raises. She's angry? I confess something utterly embarrassing and she merely questions me, and now she's upset?

This girl...

"I mean, you don't like me, right? Hell, that look on your stupid, louse face during lunch just screamed 'trouble'. You're probably just saying that because you don't love me," I visibly wince at her babbling. I was reaching that point... "hahah, so you're probably saying it out of spite because you hate m-!" That was it.

"**Shut up!**" I grab her shoulder and hold her against the wall, my figure looming over her. Her face holds a look of shock "You... you're making yourself sound so weak... I know you're not. Shinra told me how... how you're that girl who protects herself from anything and everything... why are you being such a weak bitch now of all times!" I pretty much lose my cool. I snapped at her because it hurt so much to hear her say this stuff about herself... and she had the nerve to say I hate her?

I detest how she's assuming this on her own. I loathe the way she makes me sound like the bad guy.

But I love her.

My face lowers as I hold her in place. She automatically freezes in place and stares at me with comically large eyes. My grip on her shoulder loosens and she visibly relaxes a bit. Her eyes soften and I take this opportunity to cup her chin. I move closer, my lips only mere centimeters away from her own. She doesn't move but I can see feel her lips purse just a bit. I smirk, and just as we're about to kiss, an announcement from the train station nearby announce that the train to ** is leaving in ten minutes.

Shizuka's eyes widened in realization that, yes, she was going to miss her ride home. Her body began to function more properly and she ran past Izaya. Izaya inwardly growled and cursed the announcer to the deepest, darkest pits of hell. Izaya looked back and at Shizuka's retreating form and felt disappointed.

What a disappointment...

And no, I was not referring to Shizuka, but how their moment was blatantly ruined. Shizuka could never disappoint me. She's far too interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So, I notice some perspective errors in my last story... I must say, I am never writing two stories at the same time again. __

_New chapter~ A bit of a time skip._

_Ahh, I wanna make this longer like I promised... My creativity is running thin though... But, as promised, something longer (than the last one, at least...)._

–

**A Week After the First Day of School**

**Kadota**

Being in a class with Shizuka has it's advantages. One of my favorite reasons is how I get to see her more than Izaya.

Until the break in between classes and lunch time, then of course...

"Shizuka~! My darling dearest!" That annoying voice calls out. Shizuka, who is in my sight, tenses up. Everyone in our class turns towards the door to see Izaya waving at her with Shinra behind him.

A week ago, Shinra found out about my not-so-secret crush. A few days ago, Shinra told me about how he's against it. That same day, he told me about how he feels that Shizuka needed someone like Izaya (the bastard...). Yesterday, I got a call from his "future wife", Celty, about how I seem better suited for her because, well, I'm not a total asshole.

I snap back to reality to see Izaya clinging to Shizuka in a vice-grip hug and Shizuka yelling at him and reading for the back of his shirt to pluck him off.

Well, another reason why I fell for her, she can physically handle herself.

"Dotachin!" Shinra cries out. I can't stay mad at that smiling buffoon.

"Oh, right. Hello Kyohei-kun." Izaya smiles at me icily. Now I know where that western saying "cold shoulder" comes from.

I grunt as a response. Shizuka pulls him off of her and she looks about to throw him out the window.

_Good riddance. _

"Ahh! Shizu-chan! Before you throw me out, I was going to ask if you would go to lunch with me." Izaya asks with an uncharacteristic blush to his features. Its kinda weird watching him ask all innocent-like.

Shizuka narrow her eyes at him while Shinra and I are watching them. "Like hell I will. I'm going to eat on my own. None of you follow." The threat is apparent in her tone, I can tell. Otherwise, I wouldn't be feeling a slight shiver down my spine. Shinra smiles wider and gives his thumbs up. Izaya sighs and somehow slips out of her grip.

He somehow shows up behind her, and leans down by her ear and whisper something that we obviously can't hear. Thank goodness the class is already ignoring us. Had they been paying attention, they would notice my balled-up fists shaking.

Shizuka's face goes a deep shade of red and she punches Izaya in the stomach half-way across the room. She grabs her bento and school bag and makes a mad dash out the door. I look down at Izaya and he's wearing that same shit-eating grin on his face.

I sigh. Damn you Orihara Izaya...

* * *

**Izaya**

Its amazing how something so hostile could still be a turn-on. I always thought I was more of a sadistic person, but now, I think I'm leaning more towards masochist now. Especially for this beauty.

Despite her threat, I follow her out the room, the pain in my stomach completely forgotten. I will stay true to my word,

_I'll follow you to the very end, darling._

That is not something to punch a guy in the gut over. She should be blushing and being all bashful and lightly pushing me away and begging me to stop 'saying such things' and... and...

I sigh.

That wouldn't make it Shizuka, then. If she was completely submissive, well, that would ruin my fun. What's the point in falling in love with her if she's not a challenge to chase?

My inner musings lead me to the roof of Raira. I know she's not gonna be up here, but who knows? Wishful thinking.

I look around for any signs of a blonde mop of hair and at the same time, think of other places she may be. Never would I have considered the school gardens...

From where I stood on the school roof, I look down to see her sitting on a bench by herself. In solitude, she looks like the embodiment of peace. A third of me wants to jump down there and swoop her off her feet. Another third wants to go down there and tease her until she chases me down the street. The final third likes living...

Decisions, decisions...

Well, I became a masochist anyways so...

* * *

I've concluded that walking down steps are more hell-ish than actually jumping down from a five story building. Or I've become out of shape...

No matter, I made it to her in time and decided to walk beside her.

"Good~ Mo~rning~, Shi~~zu~ chan!" I sung to her as I plop down next to her on the ground. She glanced at me in mid-chew and her eyes immediately narrowed into something more angry. A low growl could be heard from the back of her throat, and her chopsticks snapped from the pressure from her teeth. "Shizu-chan~! You shouldn't do that, you might break such cute chopsticks that way!" Wow, I think I'm seriously pissing her off~!

"Did I not say to leave me alone?" She snarled. Really, if this was an American cartoon, steam would be emitting from her ears. I chuckle a bit and look around us. Luckily, we're alone.

"Yes yes, my dear." I say in a teasing tone. But my face turns into something more serious. I look her in the eyes and grab a hold of her chin. She freezes at the sudden contact. "I must say, though. Something has been bothering me..." I say in a low voice, low enough for only her ears. She blushes madly and I can already see her raising a fist, ready to punch me. I move quickly and grab her wrist with my free hand. She's stunned and I already anticipate another punch. Before she has the chance to raise another fist, I adjust our position and shift our bodies so that I have her arms pinned behind her back while she's laying on the ground. My body's in between her legs so that she doesn't kick me while we're "talking". One of my hands returns to underneath her chin and I force her to face me and look me in the eyes. She's struggling to get loose, but I've held her in place and maneuvered our bodies so that she has no chance of escaping, no matter how strong she may be.

"You fucking asshole! What the hell are you up to!" She's shifting about and I move closer to her until I can feel warmth emitting from her very being. She looks at me with that deer-caught-in-the-headlight look and her attempts at breaking free cease.

Good.

"As I was saying, I've been bothered by something lately. Do you remember what had happened about a week ago?" She looks at me confused and I can only conclude that she has forgotten. "Well, it went a little something like this..." I lower my face again, until they were, once again, mere centimeters apart. I can already taste her breath. It's enticing. I've put so much self-restraints on myself. I could already be kissing her hard and roughly. I could already have her at my very mercy. I could even have had my way with her. Not like I've never done it before. The girls before her were so very willing to give their bodies to me.

Shizuka; however, it's different with her. With Shizuka, I want more than a good lay. Hell, I **know** she'd be damn amazing in bed. Perfect body. Perfect face. The way her personality is. I could take her anytime I want (y'know, if she doesn't kill me first with that insanely monstrous strength of her's).

But I won't do it. I'd never forgive myself. I can do this though.

"And it should've ended like this..."

Just like that, I pressed my lips on her own. It was very chaste, very light. Through her lips, I can feel her shaking. Her lips are nothing from other girls that I've kissed. They're drier and rougher, almost as if she's been biting on them. I move my lips against her's, and slowly, almost reluctantly, she kisses back, but it's hesitant. I push my luck further by pressing my tongue on her lips and she slowly opens them. Excited beyond relief, I let my tongue dance around her's as I let go of her chin and lean closer than possible, until our bodies are pressed together and there's no space between us. As expected, she exceeded all expectations I had, even ones I never even considered.

There was a tall-tale sign of the bell ringing, but I couldn't care. I had her in my grasps, I have her to myself. I can finally express my love after an excruciatingly painful week, and the feeling seems to be returned.

My little friend in my pants begin to stir when I hear a subtle moan. Oh fuck... now she's just asking for it.

Unfortunately, she breaks the kiss. A string of saliva is hanging off both of our mouths and she's a panting mess already. She's looking at me intently...

"That... was my first kiss..."

Oh shit...

* * *

**Kadota**

She's not in class.

Sure, she's skipped before. But it's unlike her to just skip when we're starting a new lesson. She's only skipped for the reviews and assignments, so its strange.

I feel uneasy in my seat, getting a bad vibe. I wonder if Izaya has anything to do with it...

And my unannounced question is answered with Shinra walking in and asking our teacher if she's seen Izaya because "he could not find him anywhere." I knew that asshole's up to something...

"Umm... Amano-sensei!" I raise my hand and she directs her attention towards me. "Could I go to the nurse? I'm not feeling too well." I lie. To be honest, I want to look for them. Hell, it's not like I pay much attention in class anyways.

She sighs. "Alright. Go."

I quickly walked towards the door and abruptly close it behind me. Shinra's standing by it, giving me a "for shame on you but I have no right to speak" look. Whatever, I got more important things on my mind.

As I'm walking down the hallway to look for her, I consider places she may've been. Rooftop's too obvious, so no. She could not have left school grounds, so no. I doubt she'd let Izaya drag her into a closet for whatever reason, so no. The other classrooms are occupied, so no. That left one place, the school gardens.

I quicken my pace with Shinra in tow. It seems he's just as anxious to find them as me, but I'm questioning his motives.

"It'd be wise to tell her before Izaya does." This coming from the guy who is pro-Izaya...

"Whose side are you on, Shinra!" And before I could make anymore snaps at him, I look out the glass window of the garden's door to see the very thing I feared encountering...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: After this chapter, it's going to be primarily centralized on Izaya's point of view. Shizuka might have a debut. Maybe -u -'' …_

_I apologize for any and all OOC-ness |D _

_Also, I dunno if I'd want to make this into a smut or not (since it's pretty much leading into that direction already). What do the readers think? _

_More details on stuff later, for now, I just wanted this posted before I rip my hair out my head __

**Izaya**

"Shizuka..." I breathe. She wasn't tearing up or anything. She just said it as if she were just stating it. I'm worried.

Yes. I get worried too.

Her arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me down closer, probably for another kiss.

Er... I take that back. Worried is long gone from my definitions now.

"...Izaya..." We're like that for a while now. Me, in between her legs with both my hands beside her hips. Her, with her arms wrap seductively around my neck. One more move and I swear I'm going to take her on the spot right here and then.

And just like that, I can already feel her legs beginning to shift and...

From the corner of my eyes, I notice Kyohei standing at the glass door with Shinra by his side. Obviously, they're watching us. Shinra was wide-eyed, but I couldn't detect anything else besides surprise. Kyohei; however, looked on the verge of murder. Probably feeling dejected and hurt as well but I could care less.

Fine. If they want a show, I'll give them one.

Leaning down, I take her lips in a more active kiss. Her tongue plays around mine and I tease her by breaking the kiss and allowing my tongue to enter and exit her mouth playfully. Having enough with just the mouth, I move my mouth lower. Kissing the corner of her lip, her jaw, her chin, and her throat, and so on. I move the part of her shirt off of her shoulder and suck. She took in a sharp breath at the feeling and, in all honesty, its becoming more of a turn on for me. Trust me, I can feel it stirring to life down there.

I hope Kyohei and Shinra are enjoying this little show. Because I surely as hell am.

–

**Kadota**

Blankness.

That was all I can really describe the feeling in my mind. My thoughts left me as I watched Izaya and Shizuka kiss. No. Scratch that. Make out. He was pretty much eating her up.

"Whew," Shinra whistles besides me. "Izaya's really going at it. I wonder if that means they're going out?"

"...As in lovers?" I didn't even realized that slipped my lips until my mind finally registered the situation.

Shinra tensed, immediately sensing the hurt behind my strained question. "W-well, we're in high school so assuming that much so soon is-" At that point, I could hear him anymore. Only the rapid beating of my heart.

I'm in love with her. But what if she's in love with him? Should I just leave them be? She's my best friend though...

My body moves on it's own and I run. Far from there. Anywhere but here. I need to clear my thoughts.

But I don't know what to do anymore.

–

**Izaya**

At this point, I don't even remember, let alone care, if Kyohei and Shinra were watching anymore. All I could think about was if she returned my feelings or not.

"Izaya..." She breaks the kiss and looks up at me, her lips swollen and her face fairly flushed.

"Yes, darling~?" She blushes furiously and I can tell she's holding back from punching me.

"Wh-What does this mean?"

–

**Several months later.**

"Shizu-chan! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" I shout from outside her door. Not that I cared in any sense. I'm actually she takes her time so that I have an excuse to go into her room and surprise her.

"Wait up! Damn! Who invited you into my house anyways!" I chuckle because I know that when she's rushed, she get more irritated. Probably doesn't help with the fact that I'm her boyfriend.

Yep. You heard it correctly. Shizuka and I have been dating for approximately five months. And no. We didn't officially date after that kiss. In fact, that was the exact same day Kyohei went missing for a couple of days. Shizu-chan was too occupied with her friend's disappearance rather than the idea of dating.

Apparently, he appeared at her door while I was over after those few days.

_We were cuddling under a fairly warm blanket a movie on the tv screen filled the dark room with light. Nothing happened that night. Just the occasional kisses and snuggling (and of course some teasing on my part that resulted in her elbow meeting my gut). I was going to sleepover as a "friend" that night because it was a holiday and we were going to spend the time we had together as "friends". We needed more time together from the eyes of the public that did not involve tearing each other's throats out. To everyone at school, we fought and hated each others' guts. I was known to antagonize her and she was known to launch heavy projectiles at me. Though, after the fights, we would go off to somewhere secluded. Just to talk, cuddle, hold each other close, what not. It wasn't long until nights like these became more common. _

_She was beginning to drift off to sleep and I was prepared to carry her to bed, but the spontaneous knock on the door snapped her back to reality. _

"_Eh..?" She asks sleepily. It really is cute when she rubs her eyes like that... _

_She gets off of my lap (and I'm already missing the warmth...) and walks over to the door. _

_Never would I have thought that Kyohei would return. And at two in the morning! _

_It wasn't until I heard a thud that I got curious (and a little concerned). I walk over to the doorway of the living room to see Shizuka on the ground with arms encircling her being, with his head on her shoulder. I just stood there, waiting for it's next move. _

"_I miss you..." That voice... _

_My eyes narrowed in irritation and before I could tell him to leave, Shizu-chan spoke._

"_Kadota? Where the hell have you been! And why do you reek of alcohol! You're underaged dammit! Why are you so warm?" Leave it to Shizu-chan to be more worried about that rather than the fact that he was holding her. Back off my woman, dammit! _

"_I miss you..." He repeats, tightening his grip. _


	7. Chapter 7 notice

_"Dotachin!" a feminine cry from across the park calls. Kyohei Kadota looks up from his shoes on the swing set at his friend. She's covered with scrapes and bruises and dirt that it makes young Kyohei thankful that he's not her mother. __  
__"Shizuka. Did you fight that mean boy again?" he jumped off the swing and ran to her side to examine the damage. Nothing major. She'd heal up within a day at the very most. He looked at her large, golden-brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate. 'I like chocolate...' __  
__"He threw sand at me!" She huffed. Her eyes were watery but it was most likely from the sand rather than her feeling being hurt by the other boy. She was a stubborn, brave, troublemaker; like a rowdy puppy. He wiped off the excess sand with his shirt sleeve, smearing blood on his navy shirt along with the sand. She rambled on about how the other boy bothered her and always made her mad and bullied her until she "taught him a lesson". She spoke like a mother ranting about an unruly child.__  
__'I like mom too...'__  
__Kadota never met the boy who antagonized Shizuka. He has only ever heard biased stories from Shizuka and it left a bad impression. However, unlike Shizuka, he would talk out his problems rather than just mindlessly plucking up stop signs and hurdling them at children. __  
__Kyohei sighed. "Well, here" He held out his hand to her, beckoning her to take it. "Let's go get you cleaned up and my mom can make us cake." That immediately made her stop rambling. A small, child-like blush formed on her cheek as she pouted towards the ground and took his hand with reluctance._

* * *

"I miss you... " he kept whispering even after we settled him in on the couch. My glare has yet to leave his being and apparently, his being occupied Shizu-chan's attention. Dammit.  
"Kyohei... Let go of me. This is getting ridiculous." she says as she tries her best to not tear Kadota's arms away from her torso (and quite possibly his arm sockets). He's hesitant at first, but he eventually, reluctantly released her. It took all my willpower to not grab her by the wrist and possessively hold her against me. I substituted that action by walking besides her as she got up from the couch. That would be enough to have Kadota acknowledge my presence.  
But it didn't work as I wanted it to. His attention was entirely on Shizuka as they conversed about whatever. It was like she was the only thing in his world now...  
Clearing my throat, I let out a "Shizu-chan," and she turns towards me. "shouldn't we send Our precious Dotachin home? I'm sure his parents are definitely worried about his whereabouts." /get rid of this pest/.  
Kadota gave new blank look and looked to Shizuka for help. But she didn't help him. She just nodded her head in a agreement and offered him a hand. He rose from the couch on his own and shook us off as he sulked his way to the door. I had to restrain the idea of walking by him and showing him the way to the door and just shutting it behind him. Instead, I just let him shut it himself and allow the sound of footsteps serenade my ears.  
Shizuka only watched as her close, childhood friend walked out the door, without a clue about his feelings towards her.  
I expected her to cry. I expected her to throw a nearby, heavy object (preferably not me) at the door. Hell, I even expected some sort of anger tantrum. Instead, she only exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"izaya... Could we go to bed?" she sounded exhausted and I couldn't blame her.

We walked side-by-side towards the corner we met Shinra and Kadota at and saw them from the distance, Shinra having a one-sided conversation with Kadota. Walking to school with them was normal, except for Kadota and Shizuka conversing so openly. It irked me how he can casually chat with her and vice versa. A question popped in my mind as Shinra recalled his memory of Celty to me;  
Shizu-chan. What is Kadota to you and what does he know that I don't?

At lunch, she was grinning at him and patted his back the whole time while he only stared down at his food, wincing and blushing oh so subtly.  
"Ehh? Kadota? You really got a girlfriend?" Shinra asked and my attention returned to the conversation. He nodded with little enthusiasm and looked back down at his lunch.  
"Yeah." That was all he said. No excitement or even contentment in his voice.  
"well, tell us how this happened then?" I asked with faux interest. He looked up to either glare at me, answer the question, or both.  
"I was talking with Shizuka during our break, she confessed, and that's all." Ahh. Pity motivated him to accept. What a shame.  
An idea struck which made me ask, "Say, how does a double date sound? You and whatshername, Shizuka and myself." The responses were almost immediate: Shinra whining about not being invited, Shizu-chan stunned that I even suggested the idea, and Kadota just plain speechless.  
After serious consideration, he accepted. Funny how he never defended his girlfriend about her name, let alone bat an eyelash over it.

* * *

**A/N: I got access to a computer. Whoo.**

**I really do apologize for this half-assed chapter. Like, so so sorry. Even more so since I'm discontinuing this story (or be on a really REALLY long hiatus). Really, Drrr! isn't as interesting anymore. I've read the novels, and I've nearly lost hope for a second season. So with this, Someone Like You will be discontinued. Concerning my other stories... I'll update Seeing Things My Way with one more chapter. But I don't see how I'm ever gonna continue it if I'm not even into the series anymore. This was written and, sadly, abandoned a while back. My writing style has changed and Alina-Hime will be starting anew (I'm not gonna delete anything but I'll be writing differently).**

**I really apologize and I thank everyone for reading this while it lasted. **

**Disclaimer: Drrr! belongs to Narita. **


End file.
